A mobile navigation apparatus is provided with a current position detection unit that detects a current position, a guide information output unit that outputs guide information, a movement classification recognition unit that recognizes a movement state, a control unit that controls guidance processing by the guide information output unit. The control unit changes map information used to guide depending on a movement classification recognized by the movement classification recognition unit.